Blindside
by GAM12
Summary: During the centuries before the Great Galactic War, a powerful former Sith from Revan's Empire is threatening the reconstruction of the Jedi Order. It is up to three Jedi Knights to put a stop to his plans and restore peace the Galactic Republic. Story takes place about 200-250 years before the events of Rebirth of the Revanchist.
1. Blindside

**A/N:As promised this is the story that takes place before Rebirth of the Revanchist. If you want to know more about the characters, look them up by name on DeviantART. If I do not have them up now, I will set them up as soon as I have the time. With that said, I will say enjoy.**

 **A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far away…**

 **STAR WARS**

 **BLINDSIDE**

 **It is a time of peace and prosperity in the Old Republic, the Sith Empire of Revan is no longer a threat. However, the former Sith Lords that served under him still linger about. The Jedi Order that was destroyed is regaining its strength. In the midst of this peace, one dangerous fallen Sith Lord is attempting to challenge the strength of the recovering Republic.**

 **Unknown to the Sith Lord, a child related to his fate is being brought to the Order to begin his Jedi training. Despite his reluctance, the boy's father wants to give him a better chance than risk his son's safety. When the boy reaches the Jedi Temple, his new life will begin to take shape…**

A shuttle reaches the atmosphere of the capital of the Republic, Coruscant. In the inside the bay is a middle aged man who is holding his son carefully as he is sleeping. The turbulence wakes up the lad in his father's arm. Looking with his blind eyes, the boy asks, "Are we there yet?"

"We are almost there, son." The father answers. Suddenly, they reach the Jedi Temple with some of the younglings are already practicing their forms with training sabers. The shuttle landed carefully with an aged Bastila Shan standing there waiting for the two to come from the ship.

"All right, Marcus. It is time to go." The boy's father said as got up and led him by the hand.

"Greetings, you two. I am Jedi Master Bastila Shan. This must be Marcus." The aging Jedi Master said as Marcus was looking for her with his head turning in every direction. "Is he-."

"-blind? Yes, he is. By the way, I am Jon. But he has an attunement to the Force that I have never seen before." Marcus's father said.

"I see. Marcus, do you know why you are here?" The Jedi Master asked as she calmly approached got near to his level. The young boy then turned to face the old woman carefully.

"No, Master Bastila. I don't." Marcus said confused. It was then his father then got on his knee to tell him about what was going on.

"Marcus, I noticed your ability to use the Force. This is difficult for me to say or do, but I have to let you go. Give you a better life here than what I had. I wish that it didn't have to be this way, but it needs to be done." Jon said while he was tearfully hugging his only son.

"But father, don't you have a connection to the Force? We could train together." Marcus said with a sad voice with filling tears in his eyes.

"No, son. You must walk a different path than me. I wish I could be there for you, but you are better off here than with me. I am so sorry about what happened to you. I should have found another way to help provide for you." Marcus's father said as he began crying heavily. "I will come and visit you next month and the next year's Family Day. I love you, Marcus." The adult said as he hugged his son with all of his heart as his son did the same.

"I… I love you, too, father." Marcus said as Bastila carefully took the young man by his hand. As he was walking, he started to have cry heavily. Taking pity upon the young man, she gave him a handkerchief to help him dry his tears.

"Thank you, Master." Marcus said as he handed it back to her.

"You are welcome, my friend." She noticed he was wanting to return the handkerchief, she responded saying, "No, you keep it. It is yours now."

Marcus was yawning over being tired from taking a lengthy trip. He then asked her, "Master, do I begin training now or later?"

"Later, we need to register you first and introduce you to the others. I will take you to the youngling's room so that you can sleep." Bastila answered.

"I am just curious is all." Marcus said.

The two then walked around to the sleeping quarters. Bastila said, "This is my grandchildren's room so just get comfortable. Try to get some sleep you will need it, okay? Good night and welcome to the Jedi Order." Marcus carefully entered and dropped his bag. He then got into the bed and began to sleep.

The next morning…

Two Jedi younglings Bress and Reesa Shan were approaching their rooms when they noticed that there was a young boy asleep in one of the beds. Curious they approached him wondering what he was doing here. Reesa then said, "Who is this ugly outsider?"

"Reesa! Do not call him ugly, he probably had a rough day. Let him sleep." Bress said.

"Alright, brother. But I am still going to ask him some questions about who he is when he awakens." Reesa said. Suddenly, the blind of Marcus suddenly opened scaring Reesa. The young man then sat up and looked at Reesa carefully.

"You want to ask me something?" Marcus said with his arms crossed.

"Yes, who are you and what you doing here in our room?" Reesa asked getting in Marcus' face.

"I am Marcus and I am here to train as a Jedi, much like you." Marcus answered not deterred by her actions. "May I ask what is your name, please?"

"I am Reesa Shan. The man beside me is my older brother, Bress Shan." The young girl answered politely.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you, Marcus." Bress said as he shook his hand.

"Likewise, Bress. I think we are going to get along just fine." As he stood up and readied himself for the new day.

Many years later….

"Marcus, I am sorry for what I had done, I was wrong. Please, I implore you, come back with us to the Order." Reesa pleaded with her former bully victim.

"How do I know you won't mistreat me if I do?" Marcus said hidden in the alley.

"Because I understand more about you. Your journals opened my eyes. Forgive me, but I had to know why you brought here." Reesa said with tears in her eyes over her crime against the blind kid.

"You read my journals? They are only a fraction of my story, but you made a good point. I will return give me a minute to get to where you are at." Marcus said as he started to head down to her. Suddenly, she heard her screams for help. The young man then ran to help save his friend from certain defilement. He managed to use all three tiers of the Echani fighting arts to hold off the attackers. However, he was overpowered and beaten to unconsciousness. His Master and Reesa were able to help him and subdue the individuals carefully. When it was over, Reesa saw that he was bloodied up. She then fell on her knees crying over seeing her friend like this thinking that he was dead. She then brought his head to her lap and gently rock him until Brianna showed her that he still lived. They took him to the hospital for his injuries. For two days, Reesa would not leave his side. A minute later when she was able to sleep in her chair, she heard him stir awake. She carefully hugged him. The young Jedi Padawan then tearfully said, "Marcus, please forgive me, I did a terrible thing to you by rejecting your gift and bullying you."

"I have already forgiven you." Marcus answered. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes, but it is broken." Reesa pulling it out of her robe pockets.

"What was broken, can be made whole again, if one is willing to try." Marcus as he made the pieces to come together carefully.

"How did you do that?" Reesa wondered. "It was broken."

"Broken or broken apart? It is Echani design, I got from a merchant who told to give to someone who I considered to be a good friend despite their flaws." Marcus said as he handed it the young lady.

"Marcus… I… I really do not know what to say. Thank you. You are a really great friend. I do not know how you put up with me, but you are one in a billion." Reesa said as she put it on. "This will be a symbol of our friendship."

"That is what it is, my friend." Marcus said.

Just then the Master Brianna appeared and cleared her throat ending their conversation. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No, we were just finishing up, Master." Reesa said. "I promised I would return when he woke up. Well, hope you get well soon, Marcus." The young female then left getting her study materials. She forgot her holocomm in her hurry. Marcus then felt it and then let her know saying, "Reesa, you forgot something."

He then threw it at her and she caught it gracefully. Reesa then nodded her head at the young man. Brianna pulled up a seat next to her Padawan.

"I see that you and her are getting along now. I am glad you forgave her. Why did you run away though? That I do not understand." Brianna asked.

"I do not know, I just… I was confused." Marcus tried to explain his behavior.

"What do you mean confused?" She asked.

"I thought that it would solve the issue of bullying. But it didn't. I am sorry I made you worry." Marcus said.

"I forgive you. Why didn't you say anything about what she was doing?" She wondered.

"I didn't want to get her into trouble unless she hit me first. Besides she made so angry that I threw that gift I for her at her birthday." Marcus answered.

"Now I get it. You were angry at her and took it out on her and indirectly us by running away. We were worried for you, kid. You could have died on those streets." Brianna said addressing what he did wrong.

"Oh, I didn't know that I could have done it differently. I truly am sorry for what happened." Marcus said.

"It is alright, my student. I am just glad you are okay." Brianna said.

"You know what, Master? You are much more to me than just my Master. You like my new mother. You do know that, right?" Marcus said.

"And you are much more to me that just my student. You are the son that I wish that I still had. My only child died not long after his birth. I rejoiced with what little time I had with him and then gave him a pyre when he died. My husband and I never tried again to have kids. You fill that role, despite our differences in looks and relation." Brianna as she gently touched his face.

"I figured that. You heard about whom my father was and how I got here. You even had the generosity to take me as your Padawan." Marcus noted.

"Well, who better to train you than someone who heard the individual's story about why he is the ways he is." Brianna said.

"That's true…mother." Marcus said.

The two individuals began to converse for hours until Marcus began to fall asleep from exhaustion of being in the bed and talking. Many weeks later, Marcus was able to leave the hospital ready to continue his journey through life….

 **A/N: This is the second story I've done. I will continue as soon as possible. As always, thank you and God bless. If you do not who is Reesa Shan, read the novel** _ **Revan**_ **when you can. It is a good read.**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: The story has continued for Marcus the blind Chandrilan. His journey to become a better Jedi has a hit a new development for him and his friends. His life is about to change once more.**

 **Chapter 2: Great Beginnings**

Three Jedi Padawans stood before the Jedi Council and many other Jedi Knigts. Today was the day of their Knighting Ceremony. Bress and Reesa Shan and their friend, Marcus were being promoted for their efforts in helping them stop the Black Suns from using pieces of Rakatan technology to attack the Republic Navy shipments. They turned off all the lights as the Padawan's respective Masters have come to their students with their lightsabers at a safe distance.

"It is the decision of the Council to name you three Jedi Knights of the Galactic Republic. For many years, you have trained hard to become the heroes you are meant to be. The braids you wear indicate your status as not yet a Jedi. From this day forward, you are no longer Padawans, you are Jedi Knights of the Order." The Grandmaster said as the Masters cut their Padawans braids off with their lightsaber.

"Rise, Jedi Knights and may the Force be with you, always." Bastila Shan said.

The three friends then went to a small diner to celebrate their new status as Jedi. Reesa ordered a bantha salad while her brother got a pulled bantha sandwich. Marcus got himself a rice-potato platter.

"I can't believe it we are Jedi Knights. Finally! We are finally getting the most dangerous assignments the Jedi has to offer." Reesa said as she was eating her salad.

"Yeah! We can take on Sith Lords now." Bress said as he noticed his friend with head down. "Marcus are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just wish… I just wish that my father were here to see me as a new Knight of the Jedi Order. I am the first in his family to be a Jedi Knight. His mother was a Knight before she left after the Dark Wars."

"What happened to her later on?" Reesa asked.

"She was raped by her ex-husband. Afterwards, she had my father and took care of him until he was married. She was dead by the time I turned three years old." Marcus answered with head still bowed.

"Who is your grandfather?" Bress asked.

"He is a crime lord; a former Jedi Master turned Sith Lord. He was banished when he was too brutal by Revan's standards. Far as I can still tell, he is still looking for me." Marcus answered as he wiped his mouth. "He is also who I suspect to had something to do with my father's demise. I cannot pin it on him unless the evidence says otherwise."

"He is responsible, you know this-" Reesa said.

"Hey kids, hey Marcus!" Emess Shan exclaimed as her husband was following her for dinner. (She will be voiced by Laura Bailey.)

"Mr. and Mrs. Shan, how are you?" Marcus said looking in their direction.

"We are doing fine. Congratulations on being named Knights of the Jedi Order, kids." Vaner said (Voiced by Troy Baker with a Coruscanti accent).

"Thank you, Your Excellenc- I'm sorry, Senator Shan." Marcus said looking at his friends' father.

"That is alright, I hear you might investigate the attacks on the Republic Navy by this gang with a powerful crime lord." Vaner stated. "Come to my apartment if you want to know more."

As the two elder Shan family members left, Marcus had a feeling his grandfather was behind this gang. "Marcus, didn't you say that your grandfather was a crime lord?" Reesa mentioned.

"Yes, he was, in fact, he was the reason that my dad turned to robbery to provide for me. His actions caught with him a year after he robbed the store. My father is his son and I am his grandson." Marcus said.

"Marcus, are you sure you want to do this case?" Bress asked his best friend.

"I am sure, if not for my dad, but to bring some closure on what happened." Marcus stated. "You guys go ahead and head to the apartment; I have some things I need to deal with at mine. I will meet you all there in two hours."

Marcus went and paid for his meal then went to his apartment to meditate with the Force. Suddenly, he felt a presence he hadn't felt since he was two. His grandmother's Force Ghost approached him taking his stance. Despite not seeing her, he knew who she was and why she was here.

"Finally, you are ready to investigate the crime lord responsible for the attacks." She told him.

"I know, what happened to you never should have happened. At least your son, my father, honored your command to marry someone pure and kind." Marcus said opening his gray, blind eyes.

He then walked to the window and then sighed heavily. "I just want to know why my father was killed. I should move on, but the Force is telling me that I need to investigate this and solve who this killer was or is."

"Then go, and remember, the Force will be with you, always." She said before returning to the Netherrealm of the Force as Marcus went to head to the Shan apartment to investigate the case of these recent gang attacks against the Republic Military.

Meanwhile…

Reesa and Emess Shan were discussing Marcus. Reesa was beginning to fall in love with her former victim. She was also nervous as to how to ask Marcus if he had feelings for her. Emess sat down and began to talk with her daughter carefully about the subject.

"So when did this began?" Emess asked.

"Right after he gave me this headband, I think he gave it to me to show he cares for me. It also began when his ex-girlfriend cheated on him and he was reluctant to believe it. I presented him proof and he was saddened to break up with that lady. I began to pity him after his breakup. He even thought he was too ugly, so I kissed him to let him know he was still handsome to some people. Before we kissed again, he began crying that he went too far with me. I think… I think he got scared." Reesa said as she began to cry for what happened.

"Hey don't cry, he was just scared of going through another breakup. You shouldn't have kissed him when he was sad. He is a handsome young man, but even strong men have their moments of being afraid. Marcus is a survivor, my advice is to talk to him as soon as you can about this, and he needs to know how you feel." Emess said. "Overall, what is mindset about him?"

"I think Marcus is a strong, wise man who wants closure on what happened to his father. He is not obsessed with it. However, sometimes, he misses his father to the point that he says he wishes he were there to help him on his big decisions. By the ways when we did kiss, I told Brianna carefully about what happened. She wasn't angry or happy, she just told me be careful of Marcus, his heart is not to be taken lightly. I am sorry that I hurt him with that kiss. I just wanted to let him know that he is stilled loved by us and the Order." Reesa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry for caring for someone. I think this mission might help him find some closure on what happened. Now you need to get ready, he will be coming in half an hour." Emess said as she got up.

The doorbell then rang as Marcus stood in his robes with his lightsaber sheathed on his shoulder. Vaner Shan opened the door and allowed Marcus. The Coruscanti senator then addressed the young Jedi Knights on the situation concerning the attacks. In one of them, one female was brutally beaten and was drained of her life. Holocams recorded the attacks and the two younger Shans were in shock of the attacks. Some of the soldiers were former members of Revan's Sith Empire as they wore some of the silver armor plates of troopers. "As you can see, they attack in an organized pattern and not in randomness like standard pirates or gangs. We have reason to believe that your grandfather is behind this, Marcus. He is a very dangerous warrior. We also have reason to suspect he is using Exar Kun's lightsaber." Vaner said with worry in his voice.

"Ah… who is Exar Kun?" Reesa asked with her hand raised.

"He was a Jedi Knight that turned to the dark side many, many decades ago. He made his last stand on Yavin 4. He was the first Sith to use a double-bladed lightsaber in any fight. I heard Revan used a lightsaber crystal recovered from his tomb. Something called the "Mantle of the Force" was among one of them." Marcus stated.

"Yeah, I still have it. I offered to you, but you, in a politeful way, refused it. You felt not worthy to use it." Bress said.

"I am not. I am barely an experienced Knight to feel not worthy to receive the crystal. Maybe if something happens to my lightsaber, I will consider taking it." Marcus said.

Vaner cleared his throat and said, "No disrespect intended to you two, are you done? We need you to investigate the latest attack about two days ago and find out why these attacks are happening and who is behind it. Understood?"

All of the Knights said, "Understood."

"Good, before you go, Marcus, Reesa needs to speak with you… privately." Emess Shan said as she got her husband in their master bedroom.

"Okaaay…" Marcus said as he and Reesa went outside on the patio and shut the door behind them. Reesa then sighed deeply saying, "Marcus, we need to talk. It is about that kiss I gave you. I wanted to apologize for it. I was trying to make you feel better. I just thought you needed a reminder that there are still people that value and care for you."

Marcus then looked down and asked inquisitively, "Is that all you needed to say?"

"No, this is what I wanted to say. I like you, I really do. It's just that I thought I hurt you for that kiss we shared. I was wondering, if you are okay with being more than just friends? Just you and me together." Reesa said nervously.

"I would be honored, if that is your wish to further our relationship." Marcus said as he hugged his friend. As she went to kiss him, he stopped her with his finger. "If we are going to make this work, I will ask you kindly that you and I do not keep secrets from our Masters or our family members. They need to know about this."

"Noted. I won't. And I do not like keeping secrets, too." Reesa said as they hugged each other deeply.

The two then went outside the apartment holding each other's hand while walking to their ship to prepare for their mission. Bress noticed this and said, "What took you both so long?"

"Well… We were-" Marcus attempted to say.

"Relax Marcus, I trust you with my sister. Just promise you won't do anything to break her heart. She is like any woman with a good heart. Treat her well, my friend." Bress said as he patted his friend in the back.

The trio then began their journey for the truth about their enemy. Little did they know their enemy was waiting for them as well.

Meanwhile in the Chandrilan system…

"My lord, Marcus and his friends are on the way to the crash site." A soldier said bowing before an individual in dark robes with blue double-bladed lightsaber at his side. The individual was just finishing a Jedi Knight off by absorbing his life force. As he did, he brought his hologram of his grandson with Reesa holding hands with him.

"Soon, my former love, our grandson will carry on the tradition and become my next apprentice and I will finish what Sion started by destroying the Jedi Order once and for all. For I am Darth Maledictus, Lord of the Damned." The Dark Lord as he gave a evil cackle. (Think of Ben Kingsley from BloodRayne as the main antagonist of the story. By the way, maledictus in Latin means "damned or accursed".

 **Here is the second chapter of the story Blindside. I will make this a relatively short story to explain the continuation of the Shan bloodline. As always, thank you and God bless.**


	3. Trial by Fire

**A/N: Captured! Months after confirming his grandfather was behind the attacks on the Republic, Marcus and his girlfriend Reesa Shan have been captured while stopping the latest attempt on destroying innocent life. Now the two Jedi Knights must survive the brutal mistreatment and its aftereffects by the hands of his grandfather: Darth Maledictus.**

 **Chapter 3: Trial by Fire**

Reesa Shan and Marcus were panting after being electrocuted by Maledictus. He was cackling at how Marcus was taking the most of it for Reesa. He continued his onslaught until he passed out from the pain. The Dark Lord then kicked his grandson in the stomach nearly breaking a rib. He and her were thrown in a cell together. She rushed to him to see if he was still alive.

"Marcus, my dear, are you alright?" Reesa asked with tears in her eyes. He moaned in pain, but he was alive. She got the blood off his lip with her damaged outer robe. She couldn't believe the cruelty that that Maledictus put his own grandson through.

"Reesa, I am sorry about all of this. I got you hurt-" Marcus with a weak voice.

"Don't talk like that." Reesa said as she proceeded to calm him with a kiss on his lips. "We are in this together." She put his head on her lap and began to rock him gently make him feel comfortable. He began to calm down and rest after a few minutes.

In the security room of the ship, Maledictus and his men were sitting in disgust at Reesa sharing in his grandson's pain at being hurt by the Sith Lord. "Absolutely useless, no matter what I do they both won't give in to the dark side." Maledictus said to his men. "I want you go in there and beat him up if he shows kindness to her. I command that he kills her."

Doing as they were told, they beat him mercilessly without killing him. They then told him to kill his girlfriend. He refused and chose to continue getting beaten rather defy his Jedi principles. When they finished beating him up, they left a handkerchief for Reesa to wipe the blood off of him. She went to his unconscious body to help him heal from his ordeal. She was getting tired and angry of the Sith soldiers hurting him without him fighting back.

Maledictus noticed this and had the two brought before him to bring them both to the dark side. "So you have towards me? Well, here is your chance to strike me down." Maledictus said as he threw down her lightsaber. She attacked when he got Exar Kun's lightsaber out and attacked her with dangerous ferocity. In two single strokes, he destroyed her lightsaber and was about to kill her when Marcus jumped in front of her stopped it with _tutaminis_ to stop the blade from stabbing her.

Maledictus became angry and then ordered the pilots to bring the ship to Tatooine to kill the Jedi Knights for refusing to join his ranks as Sith. Maledictus then slammed Marcus with the Force and then lifted him by the throat. He then told him, "Why did you help her? She is Revan's granddaughter. That man banished me for defiling women from Mandalore and the Republic. Sion then took me as his apprentice before that little harlot Surik killed him!"

"You were a monster. Revan had more sense than you or Malak. Why did you kill my father?" Marcus said when he was dropped on the ground.

"That son of mine was an insult to your grandmother. My ex-wife. I gave her something in her drink and then had my way with her when she passed out. I wanted to get rid of anything that reminded me of my foolish Jedi past." Maledictus said.

"You're the one… You're the one who also who killed my mother and grandmother with that poisoned water. If they hadn't tasted it, I would have died along with my father." Marcus suddenly realized.

"So quick to catch on. The Force has twisted sense of humor for you and your father to survive. I am surprised he turned to crime to provide for you. Once you became blind, he changed after that elderly Arkanian and Human couple gave him a job at their store despite what he did. He then gave you away to the Jedi to give you better life. Why did you save Reesa? She is making you weak with her pity." Maledictus asked with cruelty in his voice.

"It is because I… I… love her. And deep down, she feels the same way. As I forgave her for her bullying, so do I also forgive you for killing my family. I forgive you, grandfather." Marcus said looking at him.

"I don't want your forgiveness, just die already," Maledictus said as he kicked him in the head. The ship then flew near Tatooine and began to hover close to the dune seas. Before they threw the Jedi off the ships, one of the soldiers to gave them each one bottle of cold water that would only last one day. Maledictus then taunted Marcus saying, "If you love her so much, you can die with her." He then pushed them out on the sandy ground and then ordered the ship to quickly leave them behind.

After healing her boyfriend of his injuries, she threw his arm over her shoulder to help guide him to the nearest port which was unfortunately seven hours away on foot. For two painful hours, she struggled to help carry him across the hot desert. Reesa would struggle when he grew unconscious from the heat and his injuries from his grandfather. Eventually about half way into the third hour, Marcus collapsed from exhaustion by the heat of the desert. The poor girl was unable to get him up off the ground. Marcus then mumbled, "Leave me; I will only get you killed. Save yourself, please." The poor injured man was tired and ready to die.

"Marcus, please, get up. You can't die on me. I didn't heal you with the Force just to watch you die." Reesa said with tears falling down her cheek as she turned his face towards hers. "Please…I…I love you!"

"You… You love me? Truth be told, I was afraid of those words being said by you. Forgive me for sounding foolish. I never meant to fall in love with you but I did. I love you, too." Marcus said as he held her close for comfort.

"You do not sound foolish; I never thought you would return my feelings even after me bullying you." Reesa said as she kissed his dry, chapped lips. "Wait a minute, I won't forget you, but I won't carry you if you are not comfortable with it. Don't worry; I will come back for you. I promise."

She felt his arm grab her and he pulled her into a kiss to let her know he would wait for her. She then gave him some of her water to give him a fighting chance to live. She went on her way to the spaceport until about half an hour and several dozen meters close to the spaceport, she collapsed in exhaustion with tears thinking that she failed in keeping her promise to the only man she ever loved. "I am sorry Marcus, I failed to keep your promise and come back."

Hours later…

Reesa carefully woke up and in tears. Worried for her, her grandmother put a damp cloth on her head and gave her some water to drink. Shen then calmed her with the Force. Bastila carefully held her cheek.

"What is wrong, my child?" The elder Shan asked

"I've failed him. I let Marcus die in the desert. I heard wails of his calling for help. I loved him!" Reesa letting herself cry hard.

"Child, calm down. Yathura Ban followed to where Maledictus dropped you both off and recovered Marcus. He is recovering rather quickly. And you said you loved him. Did you really mean it?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, grandmother. I do. I have never loved someone so patient and helpful to others. I fell in love with a victim of my own bullying. I thought it was just fleeting, but his actions on Chandrila in sparing his attackers made me realize that he does so much and very few people thank him for it." Reesa carefully explained.

"So you fell in love with him for his actions?" Bastila wondered.

"Yes. He is a paragon of our Order. He helps and asks for nothing in return. Despite what he went through as a young kid, I believe he is doing all this so that others do not have to go through his pain." Reesa said answering the question. "Does father approve?"

"Yes, my child. I approve, as long as you do not break his heart. I recall your broke it when he gave you that gift." Vaner Shan said. Reesa then began to recall her crime many years earlier…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Reesa had just entered Marcus' room hoping to find the wayward Jedi Padawan. She had begun to miss the young man after she rejected his gift for her. Looking at some holojournals of his, she began to read what they said. Some of them described the pain he felt upon losing his father, others described his pain at being bullied. As she read further and further, Reesa's heart become heavy with regret over mistreating Marcus. As she finished reading his plans to leave the Order, she let herself cry over her choice to bully the blind Chandrilan. She then decided to face the Council and confess her crimes.

"Masters, I must confess something I am the reason that he left and never came back. I bullied him and he, in fit of rage, threw my gift at the wall breaking the pieces. See?" Reesa said with tears in her eyes and with the broken gift.

"Reesa, we are disappointed that you did this to Marcus. But you coming to us and admitting your mistakes shows something about you: repentance. You saw where you were wrong and showed that you are willing to turn away from your sin of bullying. However, you must admit this to Marcus for him to forgive you. He may not be quick to trust a former enemy. In the meantime, you and Brianna will try to find him. Bastila, get your son and your grandson, and have the Coruscanti police be on the lookout for Marcus. May the Force be with us." Mical said with a calm voice as the Council sought to help them find Marcus.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marcus then woke up with a cough. Yathura Ban then carefully made him go back to bed. He groggily asked, "What happened? Where am I?" The Twi'lek then comforted him with a wet rag and some water with electrolytes to help him regain his strength.

"You are safe, child. You were lucky when I found you in that desert. You covered up with the outer robes when it was storming. A couple of more hours or a day and you would've been beyond our aid." Yathura said.

"How did you find me?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Your former Master put a tracking device in the lightsabers after Chandrila to help you in case Maledictus found you. I heard through the device how you refused to hurt Reesa. He tried to make you defile her. I don't blame you for refusing." Yathura said as Brianna approached him from behind.

"Yeah, Maledictus may be of my blood, but neither my father nor I were anything like him. When he made my mother pregnant with me outside of marriage, he vowed to her father that he would take good care of her and me on the man's deathbed. Within two weeks they were married. I, along with her, was the greatest thing to ever happen to him." Marcus said.

"Then you became my second son after my real son died after I gave birth. I did miss him, but I did cherish whatever time I had left with him." Brianna said.

"Mother… Thank you and Yathura for finding us. We would've died out there if not for you." Marcus said as he hugged when she approached him.

"Think nothing of it. We were just trying to find you and stop Maledictus from turning you both into Sith. We are glad that you are both safe from harm?" Brianna said. "By the way, do you think you can stand?"

"I can try." Marcus said as threw off the blankets and began to get up to walk around. He then turned to his mother asking, "Where is Reesa?"

"I will take you to her. Follow me." Brianna said taking Marcus by his hand to help him in case he fell. He felt her presence in the Force as a dim light that was twinkling. That indicated she was weeping over Marcus. He overheard her wailing and then she calmed down when Bastila talked to her. He then decided to make an entrance causing her eyes to widen at her boyfriend's bruised but smiling face. She got up and embraced him deeply without causing too much pain on his part.

"My love, are you all you alright?" Reesa said holding his face carefully.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I am alright, just a little sore from the bruises and the ribs that were broken. It could have been worse." Marcus said.

"I am glad, by the way, did you use the Force to lessen my pain while you took most of it?" Reesa asked.

"Yes, I did. I could bear the thought of you suffering for me. I just couldn't handle it." Marcus said.

"That was very selfless of you. Thank you!" Reesa said as she pulled in him in for a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Reesa." Marcus said as he embraced her deeply bringing his chin on her head.

"Glad to see that love grows even amidst death and destruction. By the way, did your grandfather tell you why he killed your father?" Vaner Shan said.

"Yes, he wanted to get rid of anything that reminded him of his Jedi past. He makes Malak seem tame in comparison when it comes to suffering." Marcus said as he heard a ping from a holocall in the room. It was Bress Shan and he had a message for Marcus.

"Marcus, your grandfather has begun to attack civilans on Corellia, he is using a ship similar to our grandfather's decades before. The Corellian Jedi are helping out to stop the attacks but we need to take down the warship. We need help… Now!" Bress said.

"On our way. Master Bastila we need-" Marcus said.

"I know, the Mantle of the Force, lightsaber parts, and my Battle Mediatation. On it!" Bastila said.

So the race was on to stop Maledictus from destroying the Green Jedi on the surface and Corellia. In five hours Marcus and Reesa were able to rebuild their damaged lightsabers. After another two hours meditating the Jedi Knights were ready to put a stop to dangerous Maledictus once and for all.

 **A/N: Here is the third chapter for this story. Maledictus' reign of terror is coming to an end soon. There will be only two or three more chapters for this story. If you have any questions about this story ask me at my DeviantART profile or this website's PM. I will answer any questions that you might have for this story or its other related story Rebirth of the Revanchist. Thank you and God bless!**


	4. Endgame

**A/N: After kicking out Maledictus from Corellia two years before, Marcus and his friends have the old Sith Lord cornered right on Dantooine. Marcus, now a fully experienced Jedi Knight now is ready to face off and defeat his grandfather in a final battle. Reesa and her brother stand at his side prepared to go through Maledictus' army of criminals and former Sith Soldiers.**

 **Ch. 4: Endgame**

Marcus led the Dantooinians in a charge to take back the fortress from the Last of the Dark Lords of the Sith. The Republic ships have thrown the Sith ground forces in disarray. The Sith were on their last feet as Marcus, Yathura, Bastila, Bress, and Reesa were taking down Dark Jedi left and right.

Yathura already familiar with the Sith attack strategy was already showing them to disorganized and desperate to avoid defeat. They were even willing to take mild Force-Sensitives to the fight and their sloppiness cost them ground as the fortress could not stop them the Republic from rolling with light hover tanks and armored personnel carriers and the troops were already making the weak troopers and criminals surrender by the dozens.

"We almost have them, Marcus, as soon as, we get in that building that your grandfather resides in, we will have finally defeated the Sith Lord once and for all." Bastila said.

"Don't count your blessings before you receive them, Master. I have reason to believe he is planning something. Unlike me, he is unpredictable in his attacks. Hopefully, this lightsaber will help counter his. I can't believe that it is almost over though." Marcus said.

"I know, and then maybe you can finally rest from your war with him. By the way, when are you going to propose to my granddaughter?" Bastila asked then whispered.

"When the time is right, I will ask her hand in marriage. I just hope that she likes the ring that I got her. It is in my pocket now." Marcus said.

"Marcus! The door is locked. We cannot push it in or pull it open. It looks like it is missing a piece of key we have found from Corellia." Bress said. Marcus then realized the piece that his grandmother gave in his necklace was the other half of that key.

"I have it, Bress. The missing piece was in possession was in my possession all this time." Marcus said.

"How do you have it, my friend?" Bress said with bewilderment.

"I have always had it. I just didn't think this necklace had any importance." Marcus said as he put the pieces together and used the Force to open the door as red lightning began sparking across the door. Inside was a platform with Darth Maledictus meditating floating off the ground with his eyes closed aware of the threat approaching to the Sith Lord. Visas Marr, Bress, Bastila, Reesa and Marcus began to walk on the platform of the secret chamber. Reesa began to feel chills that Maledictus was there feeling them in the Force watching was nervous along with his grandmother and Visas Marr.

"I can sense that he is ready for us. He is more dark than any Dark Jedi or Sith that I have encountered in my life. Nihilus was dark but this is another scale of evil. He was definitely trained by Sion, he is without much fear except one: his only grandson." Visas Marr said.

They finally approached the Sith Lord who exited from his meditation and began to stand and turn around with ExarKun's lightsaber. He was covered in dark energy and his face had Rakatan tech near his eye. He looked at the group with a dark smile.

"So you finally came to face me, Jedi. Unfortunately, I have already assimilated with the gauntlet of Darth Haazen andExarKun's lightsaber with the dark-sided technology of the Infinite Empire. I am Maledictus, Lord of the Damned." The Dark Lord said as he activated the blue lightsaber throwing BastilaShan and Visas Marr in a Force Stasis and throwing them back outside leaving the three Jedi Knights to face the deadly Sith in a fight.

"Any last words before I end your miserable lives?" Maledictus said letting purple Force Lighning crackle from his fingertips. (Cue the song Duel of the Fates for this fight).

"I've given you every opportunity, grandfather. But you leave me no choice, you cannot be saved." Marcus said as he pulled the lightsaber from his shoulder sheath activating it giving off a white color. His friends pulled their lightsabers, as well. Reesa's new one was purple, while her brother's was green.

Maledictus then responded, "I never wanted to be, grandson." He then leapt in the middle of the trio and began an onslaught of the deadly Juyo with Shii-Cho to throw them off. He then used Force Storm on them, but it would not work as the three of them used the Force to shield them from his wrath-filled lightning. The Sith Lord eyes glowed red with fury as started throwing objects with the Force at the three Jedi Knights. They were forced to duck and roll and take cover as the Sith Lord continued his attempts on killing the Jedi that stood in his path.

He finally had enough and decided to call upon Force Rage to kill his enemies. The first move was to throw Reesa into Marcus causing them to bump into each other violently knocking the wind out of them as they hit the ground. The second was that Bress was hit with Force Lightning causing him to pass out from the pain. Maledictus was laughing to how Marcus and his beloved were in each other's arms in battle.

"Awww… Ain't that precious? My grandson has finally the love of his life, only to die with her at the hands of his grandfather, the Sith Lord. The thing is that there is more to be done to bring the Sith Empire back to its glory days and I do not need punk kids like you getting in the way. Time to join your father, Marcus. Can't say it was nice knowing you." Maledictus said raising his right Haazen hand and the red Force Lightning crackling lifting his hand to the airing delivering one of the most lethal amps of Force Lightning that Maledictus has ever been able to do.

Realizing his sister and best friend were in danger, Bress made the ultimate sacrifice to save them both. As the lightning neared them, Bress sprinted with the Force yelling, "NOOO!" The Jedi Knight heart of gold stopped when the lightning hit him in the chest throwing his arms out to catch other lightning that might harm his friend and sister. He then passed out in pain and close to death. Marcus felt his pain and rushed to activate his lightsaber to stop his grandfather, once and for all. He slammed into his grandfather's lightsaber with all of his strength looking at his glowing red eyes with Marcus looking into his fogged up grey ones.

"Grandfather, in name of the Living Force, please stop with what you are doing. This doesn't have to end in your death." Marcus said pleading with his grandfather one more time to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

"You are a fool to face me alone, boy. Now I will kill you then I will ravage your beloved as I did your grandmother!" Maledictus said as he Force Pushed Marcus and tried to use Force Lightning on him, but was surprised when from the lightning's bright flash of shining light enough to rival a dwarf star. The bright light was enough was enough to make Reesa run to Bress to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. She was in awe of Marcus' look. He looked a god in his full and benevolent might. Marcus walked towards his grandfather. At first, he was slow, but then began to move like a blur so quick, that from her view, that one moment Maledictus was trying to throw Exar Kun's lightsaber at Marcus, the next the young was right behind him landing a _shiim_ on the Dark Lord's shoulder. He then proceeded to fight him in the Echani arts in Oneness with the Force. He easily bested the Sith Lord and then threw him on the floor with a shoulder throw and the kick him in the mouth causing blood to come from his mouth. Marcus then threw him aroung without causing too much damage and then he destroyed his Haazen hand and the Rakatan tech in his body. He then got up on his knees and prepared the death blow from his grandson. Marcus had reverted back to his mortal form once more with his white lightsaber near the evil man's chin.

There the Sith Lord lay on his knees with his lightsaber nearby waiting for Marcus to kill him. He taunted him saying, "I am defenseless strike me down, and you will completed your journey of justice. I'm sure you have not forgetten that **I** was the one who slew your father."

"No, I have not. Take your lightsaber and go, you are no longer my family anymore. This is your last and final warning: leave or you will face the death penalty by the Republic for your actions." Marcus said taking the lightsaber away from the old man's chin. He then began to walk away. He then heard Maledictus make a war cry as he used his left hand to activate one end of the lightsaber raised to kill only for Marcus to duck a slash and perform a _shiak_ from behind him, stabbing his white blade into his cruel, black heart. He then fell as he felt all of the damned souls of the Netherworld claim his soul as his scream from being eternally separated from the from the Force with no comfort and reminded of all things done wrong. Realizing the weapon was too dangerous to keep, Marcus then lifted the blade with the Force hearing it's beckoning for the Jedi to turn evil. "Never again, will this weapon take innocent lives. Henceforth, let this be the day that the dark weapon will be no more." He then threw it in the air and when it nearly hit the ground, he slicked the weapon in three pieces.

He then turned off his weapon and went running toward his best friend and got on his knees with Reesa holding his head with tears in her eyes. Bress then smiled at the his best friend.

He said weakly, "We did it. We finally nailed him. I am so proud of you. You overcame the temptation to do evil and you best it without becoming it."

"Thank you, Bress, for saving our lives from the bottom of our hearts. You really are a great friend. No, you are my brother. I love you to the end." Marcus said as he began to have tears falling from his eyes.

"To the end. Reesa, I love you, my sister." Bress said as he took deep breaths.

"I love you, too, brother. Thank you for showing me the error of my bullying years ago." Reesa said with tears falling from her eyes.

"You are welcome. Marcus, please take good care of my sister. She loves you and you love her. I hope the future good for you in the future. This is a welcome end. Now my true love can forever be reunited May the Force be with you both, always…." Bress said as he took his final breath and became one with the Force.

Bastila and Visas then arrived to see the Jedi Knights hold onto the lifeless body of Bress crying heavily over his death. They then helped off their feet and to comfort them. Bress was then gathered by the Jedi Masters who then began to plan his funeral three days later with all the members of the Jedi Order, including his parents with Emess crying over the death of her eldest child. All the members of the Jedi Order had their hoods over their heads and began to mourn of the loss of one of their greatest members of the Order. Reesa and Marcus were holding hands and in tears over losing a family to them. Then as the rites were said, the Jedi and the visitors all said, "May the Force be with you, Marcus."

Vaner then took the torch and set the the pyre on fire allowing the fire to consume the body of the Jedi Knight. Marcus stood his ground long after the funeral and let himself remember Bress for his kindness and giving his blessing to marry Reesa. The blind man then left as the Coruscanti sun hit his face and he went to his former dormitory room to contemplate his life so far.

Two months later…

Reesa and Marcus were being award the Republic Cross of Glory at the Senate Tower in Coruscant. Everyone that survived the fury of Maledictus were there in attendance. The two Jedi Knights stood proud as they held each other's hand. The Supreme Chancellor then said, "For bravely facing the last of the Sith Lord in this time and era. May I present: Reesa Shan and her friend, Marcus to come forward." As they did so, they were given their medals for their bravery.

"For your bravery and willingness to face danger without hesitation. I present to the both you the Cross of Glory for your acts of heroism. On behalf of the Republic. Might I say…? Thank you." The Supreme Chancellor said. The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order then approached the Jedi Knights with a statement of his own. "I agree with them on your efforts to bring down this criminal organization and prevent the return of the Sith Empire. I believe both of you are ready for the responsibilities that Jedi Master should do. From this day forward, you are no longer Jedi Knights, you are now Jedi Masters."

"Jedi Master, master, we so young though." Marcus said with confusion in his voice.

"Young, yes. Good and wise, more so. The Council had passed it unanimously. You are ready." The Jedi Grandmaster said. Many hours later after the ceremony, Reesa and Marcus snuck on the roof to look the stars in the night sky.

"Who would've thought, that we would become Jedi Masters. I still can't believe it. I love you, hero man." Reesa said.

"I love you too, princess." Marcus said as the two kissed deeply and Marcus looked through his pocket to pull out a wedding ring in his right hand. He then got on his knee and asked her the most important question of his life.

"Reesa Shan, from the day, we became friends and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend. I love you very much and would be glad to spend the rest of my days by your side. Will you have the honor of becoming my wife?" Marcus with tears of joy coming from his eyes.

Reesa began crying at the sight of her beloved asking her hand in marriage. She began bawling at how they went being rivals to being lovers and by her choice, to be married to the love of her life. Tearfully she said, "Yes, I will marry you. I love you."

Their new life was soon to begin as they returned to the Temple to announce the news of their decision to be together forever.

 **A/N: That the end of Maledictus and his reign of terror. Now there is just one more chapter before I can focus on Rebirth of the Revanchist once more. Please standby and wait, we will soon see the union of Marcus and Reesa. Thank you and God bless!**


	5. Happy Union

**A/N: Wedding bells and joy! Marcus and his soon-to-be wife Reesa Shan are preparing to stand before their Masters and family on Chandrila to be brought together into holy matrimony. Now the two of them are contemplating on their old life to get ready for the new one.**

 **Chapter 5: Happy Union**

Marcus was sitting in his groom room was looking at his face in the mirror, his gray eyes began to see once again as he no longer needed the Force to get around areas. He wore Jedi robes that were black with a white tunic and dark brown boots. He was contemplating how he got to be in this position in life. Jedi Master, lover, savior of the Republic, and soon-to-be husband and member of the Shan family. The Jedi Master then sat remembering the announcement he gave to the Order.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marcus arrived hand in hand with his betrothed and were excited at how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together forever in holy matrimony. Marcus was the first to speak to the Jedi Masters.

"I have announcement to make to all of you. I just asked Reesa to marry me and become my wife." Marcus said as Reesa then held up her left hand showing the ring. With calm composure, they all clapped and stood up to congratulate them. Brianna then appeared and hugged her adopted son.

"I am so very proud of you, Marcus, you defeated your own grandfather, destroyed his evil criminal empire, and found the love your life." Brianna said.

"It's all thanks to you, Master." Marcus with happy tears as he embraced her.

"You know since I did not take my own father's name, you will have to take your fiancée's." Brianna said.

"But I just want to be Marcus with your name, mother." Marcus said trying to dissuade her.

"Marcus, you have grown out of my teachings. Don't be sad, it is an honor to marry someone who fell in love with you and to take her last name. Besides, taking the Yusanis name will only bring you shame in the eyes of the Echani and the Republic." Brianna said. "Besides, you'll never forget me or Michal. You will always be our son. We love you." Michal then came and the three of them hugged each other.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marcus then got up and went to the center of the stage of the chapel on Coruscant and awaited his bride's arrival. Reesa herself was contemplating the concept of waking every morning with her beloved in bed knowing that he and she would be together forever. She was putting on the last of the eyeshadow that she thought would make her beautiful to his eyes.

Just then, she was approached by her parents. She then turned to see them in her white dress. Vaner was the first to speak, "Well, my child, it only seemed yesterday that I watching you play with your grandmother with your brother, and is now going to get married and have a man who loves you for who you are."

"Daddy, please do not make me cry. I just can't stand the thought of you giving me up without you protesting." Reesa said. "I just wish Bress were here to see it."

"He is here, Reesa, he died knowing that you and Marcus were safe. I am very surprised that you help Marcus see again. He was crying a lot that you helped him regained his ability to see once more. He will never forget what you done for him. We are so very proud of you. We love you very much." Emess Shan said as she helped put the bride's veil on her daughter's head.

"I love you both, too." Reesa said as she hugged them both and got her bouquet.

Two minutes later….

The tune for the coming of the bride was played by band and Reesa was escorted to Marcus by her father Vaner. The official asked, "Who is it that allows her daughter to be married and to be brought her."

"I am her father, Vaner." The father answered.

Marcus and Reesa then took each other's hand and began to ready themselves for their union to be allowed by the official. The official then said, "Dearly beloved friends and family, we are gathered together in the presence of these witnesses, to join Marcus and Reesa Shan into holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, patiently, lovingly, and sincerely. Into this – these two persons come to be joined."

"Do you, Marcus, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, keeping yourself solely to her for as long as you both shall live?" The official turning to Marcus.

"I do, now and forever." Marcus said turning back to his bride. The Jedi Knight then carefully lifted Reesa's hand to put on the wedding band. "With this ring, I do thee wed."

"Do you, Ressa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, keeping yourself solely to him for as long as you both shall live?" The official asked her.

"I do, now and forever." Reesa said then had the ring for him to put on his finger lifted the ring in front of him. "With this ring, I do thee wed."

Holding each other's hands they both turned to the official once again. The man then said, "If there is any reason that these two may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." They waited a minute for anyone to do so. Soon, there was none and the official said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Marcus then carefully lifted the bride's veil and then kissed Reesa deeply while everyone else clapped at the symbol of their love committed forever and ever. The two Jedi Masters then walked down the aisle as the guests threw rice and the Jedi Knights then lifted their lightsabers above the newlyweds. The two were laughing as the guests were clapping at their union. Later on, they went to their hotel room to consummate their union. (Sorry guys, no smut, I have a Maker to respect and honor.)

Two years later…

Reesa was looking at the results from the package that she got to confirm her condition. It proved positive that she conceived. She was crying giving thanks to the Living Force for allowing her to become a mother after having a miscarriage two years ago after her and Marcus' honeymoon.

She then got her mother and father on the holo to let Marcus know to come home with the parents to tell him that she had a surprise for him.

So the parents did as she asked, Marcus Shan was finishing teaching the class, when he got a holo from his in-laws telling him to expect being picked up from the Temple. Confused, he asked, "Why? What is going on?"

"Just, please, she wants to announce something to you in the apartment." Emess said.

"All right, then I will await you arrival." Marcus said as he began to close the doors.

Later on, when they arrived, he was worried over Reesa, Vaner then noticed and asked him, "Are you all right, Marcus?"

"I am fine, Vaner, I am just worried for Reesa, she miscarried twice in one year when we first married. I do not want to give her anymore heartache over a third time." Marcus said.

"She will be fine, she is strong. It took therapy and meditation to help her recover from the experience." Emess said as they neared the house.

Marcus was then greeted by his wife and he hugged her deeply and gave her a passionate kiss. After she and her mother made dinner, she then told the family the news. Reesa then said, "Mom, Dad, Marcus, guess what? I'm pregnant and the doctors told me that I will carry it to term."

"Are you serious, my love?" Marcus asked as he went to spin her around. He then kissed as realized that he would become a father himself.

"I love you, my Coruscanti princess!" Marcus said to her.

"I love you, too. My handsome pauper." Reesa as she began to hug him with tears of joy. The two kissed deeply as Emess and Vaner smiled at their daughter's happiness.

"Who would've thought that boy that we briefly saw on Chandrila would grow to continue my father's line through his marriage to our little girl. Bress would've been proud to be an uncle of their child." Vaner said as Emess rested on his shoulder.

"I know, I am just glad that she is happy. I admit I didn't trust him, at first, with Reesa. But overtime, he proved honorable and loving towards. Not once, did he ever break his vow to bed her before marriage. I am surprised that he didn't hurt or defile her when his grandfather presented an opportunity to do so. His love for was stronger than the bullying she did to him in the Order. I- We should be excited that we are going to be grandparents." Emess said as she took her husband's hands.

"You and me both. I wonder if 'he' or 'she' will be Force-sensitive." Vaner wondered.

"Only time will tell..." Emess replied.

Nine months later...

"Reesa, you have to push or the baby will perish!" Emess said as she held Reesa's hand.

"Mother, it hurts so much! The pain! The pain!" Reesa as she cried tears of pain.

"Reesa, look at me!" Marcus said as look into his eyes. "I am with you! Use our bond to get strength from me to help with the pain!" Marcus said to her to calm her.

In five minutes, the doctors were able to get the umbilical cord of the baby neck and it cried loudly as it was passed to the doctor to determine the gender. Reesa then stopped gritting her teeth as she laid her head down and chuckled at being over the pain. She then began to let the Force heal her body after giving birth. The baby then cried loudly as he was being held by the doctors and the they were preparing it for the cutting of the umbilical cord cutting. Marcus then moved a piece of her hair off her sweat-drenched face. The doctors then gave Marcus a pair of scissors.

"Would you like the honor of cutting the cord, Master Jedi?" The doctor asked.

"By the way, it is a boy." The doctor said.

Marcus did so and they rushed the cord. The baby was then swaddled in blankets still crying until Reesa then kissed the baby boy calming him. She then got her gown ready to nurse her son. The nurse then came with pen and paper as the baby then began feeding from his mother. Marcus then wrote the name for his son as "Jon Bress Shan".

"Good name for our son, my love." Reesa as she loving patted her son's back.

"I figured as much. I love you, my son. Welcome to this galaxy. I hope you like it." Marcus said as he knelt to Reesa's level and kissed his wife deeply. The baby then burped softly causing the Jedi couple to laugh and carefully hug each other.

In the years that followed, Marcus went on to be a loving father and a Master to his students and even helped a descendant of the Elan family become a Jedi himself. Reesa also helped Marcus raise their son, Jon Bress Shan, in the ways of the Force. The two Jedi Masters were in so deep in love for one another that they lived happily ever until the end of their days in each other's arms.

 **A/N: So there is the end of one story and the continuation of the Shan and Elan family from my perspective. Let me know if you have any questions or comments in the reviews. Please be respectful and no profanity in the comments. Thank you and God bless!**


End file.
